Locker Room Fun
by Agent Penguin
Summary: Seventh year and Harry has won the Qudditch cup for his house yet again, but what else has he won?


A/N: not too much to say, just an idea I've been toying around with for a time and finally got to writing it and posting it.

There is a slash warning here.

Enjoy!

"Right, Ron, you're doing brilliant! Ginny, Demelza, Dean keep up the good work. Jack and Andrew you're just as good as the twins!" The whole Gryffindor team grinned at Harry. All seven players had sweat pouring down their faces, but they couldn't have cared less. This was the final quidditch match of the year and they were up one hundred points and the Slytherins were starting to play dirty. The green and sliver team had just called a time out and Harry took the chance to give his team a pat on the back.

"There's no way we can lose!" Ginny said grinning. Everyone cheered in agreement.

"Don't get too cocky," Harry warned. "We need to keep up our lead. Their seeker can still catch the snitch. Then where will we be?" Jack scoffed.

"You haven't missed a snitch since my first year!" the young beater said. The rest of the team nodded.

"That doesn't mean we're guaranteed the cup," Harry said as Madame Hooch marched over to their huddle.

"Mr. Malfoy has informed me that the Slytherins are ready to start again."

"Alright team, just keep doing what you've been doing and the cup will be ours! Ginny, Demelza, Dean remember to keep an eye on Wilson, he's right nasty when it comes to guarding those goals." All three chasers nodded as they sped off to their positions.

"And don't let their chasers get in your head," Harry said clasping his best mate and keeper on the shoulder.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Ron said gliding towards the goal posts.

"And you two! Aim and swing!"

"Always do!" his beaters yelled in unison, saluting Harry with their bats before zooming off laughing. Harry followed his team's lead and flew over the pitch, circling high from his usual position above the cheering Gryffindor stands. As the quaffle was released and Ginny caught it zipping to the Slytherin end of the pitch Malfoy flew up next to Harry.

"Why not give up now Potter?" he yelled zigzagging with Harry. The green eyed teen smirked.

"This year is ours . . . again! Your Nimbus has nothing on my Firebolt." Harry was rewarded with Malfoy's glare and jaw clenching. The blonde was still tweaked that Harry had the better broom and refused to admit. But before Malfoy could voice his comeback Harry caught a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye, just above the teacher's stand. Within the span of two heartbeats Harry left Draco alone in the air as he rocketed towards the fluttering snitch.

Harry felt Draco start after him and the dark haired teen urged his broom faster. As he came up on the sphere of gold, and he could make out the detailed designs on its shinny surface, Harry reached out for the twittering ball and opened his hand, but as the seeker felt the flutter of the wings against his palm the snitch dropped out of the air. Harry followed the golden object with his eyes and lunged for it, keeping one hand gripped tightly to his broom handle.

Harry felt his stomach stay put as the rest of his body fell, but the falling sensation was quickly overrode by the painful tug in his shoulder as he stopped his freefall with his one handed grip on his broom. Though the uncomfortable, stinging throb in his shoulder was demanding his attention, Harry couldn't help the rush of relief that flowed over him as he felt the struggling snitch in his right hand.

Harry looked at the stand below him. The several professors who were seated there were all looking up at him. The youth was only several feet above them and could make out their faces. Most of them had the look of genuine awe on their faces. The headmaster beamed up at Harry, his blue eyes twinkling brightly. His head of house was looking up at him a proud look upon her face, but the one that stood out from them all was pale and scowling.

Dark eyes met emerald before the former of the two flickered away to Harry's hand were his scowl deepened. Harry pulled his hand behind his back cautiously before trying to haul himself back onto his broom. As he swung his leg back over the handle Madame Hooch came up behind him blowing her whistle.

"Gryffindor wins!" she cried. The pitch exploded with noise; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff chanting '_Go, Go Gryffindor_!"

"Nice catch Potter," Draco said with a true smile before Harry was bombarded by his teammates.

* * *

"You go ahead Ron," Harry said pulling off his quidditch robes. "Go ahead and get the food and drinks from the kitchens. I'm sure the party's already started. I'm going to take a shower and make sure the locker rooms are cleaned up."

"Can't you let the house elves do that?" Ron asked swinging his broom up over his shoulder.

"If I do you know Hermione will be all over me like she would Father Christmas if she could. Besides I'll feel bad. I'm captain after all; it's my job to make sure everything's put away."

"Yeah, alright, but don't take too long. We can't celebrate without our game winning seeker!"

"It was a team effort!" Harry yelled after the read head as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"What ever you say," Ron said walking out of the locker room excited about the party.

* * *

Madame Hooch left the Slytherin Locker room after the last members had left; she wasn't too pleased with the sated of things. Brooms, shoes, robes and gear were left everywhere for the elves to pick up. She hoped the Gryffindors weren't as lazy and picked up after themselves.

When she entered the locker rooms she was pleased to see most of the mess was cleaned, but was slightly curious when she heard the showers running. Surely all the students were gone by now, back up in their tower, celebrating their victory, but as she got closer to the shower stalls she saw the tall, lean figure of Harry Potter, slightly blurred from the steam that wafted around him. She was about to turn and leave the young man to his privacy when a deep, velvety voice filled the locker room.

"Quite the spectacular catch Mr. Potter," Severus Snape purred walking through the mist towards the occupied shower stall. Harry turned around with a goofy smile on his face.

"It was rather good wasn't it," the teen said leaning against the shower door, placing his arms on top and cocked his head to the side.

"Indeed, though not as good as your first match. You caught in your mouth, did you not?"

"Severus, I had no idea you were such a fan." Madame Hooch was about to interfere, to stop her colleague from killing the cheeky student, but stopped when a dark chuckle echoed through the spacious room.

"Of you, not so much, but I can honestly say I am quite fond of your mouth." Madame Hooch's eyes widened at the low suggestive words and blushed as much as Harry.

"I'm sure you are," Harry murmured. He looked up through his eyelashes, a sly look on his face. "I won the match and our bet," Severus took a few seconds to consider, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes," he finally conceded. "Yes you did win our little bet." Harry's smile widened.

"Can I have what you owe me?" Harry asked his voice low. Severus merely raised an eyebrow.

"Here? Now? When you have a party to attend?" Harry nodded eagerly.

"Yes. They won't come looking for me anytime soon," Harry begged. The older wizard still looked undecided. "Please Severus? That broom left me very unsatisfied, nothing compared to you." Madame Hooch watched in fascination as Severus reached out and roughly grabbed the back of Harry's head, yanking him into a searing kiss.

"Better not be," the pale man growled. With a murmured word his cloths were banished from his body and folded neatly on the bench that held Harry's towel and glasses. The youth eagerly opened the shower door to the Potion Master.

Madame Hooch couldn't believe what she was seeing. She watched as her surly, placid, nasty peer gently touched and caress Harry Potter under the gushing water. He kissed and nipped where ever he could easily reach, calling out Harry's name softy, affectionately, lovingly.

"Severus, please, you know what I want," Harry huffed, seemingly no longer content with the man's kindness. Suddenly the gentle nips turned into full bits and instead of soft caresses Severus dragged his nails over the tanner skin of his lover, who seemed to enjoy it thoroughly. He moaned as Severus bit his Adams apple and submitted completely to a rough kiss where Severus bit onto Harry's bottom lip before pulling away.

The flying instructor watched intently as Severus bent his head and latched onto one of Harry's nipples with his teeth and scrapped a hand over the other with his nails. The younger wizard threw his head back and gasped has his hands threaded themselves in the dark locks of the Potion Master.

The older Hogwarts professor warred with herself. She wanted to run from the locker room and cast the most powerful memory charm she knew on herself, but she seemed to have lost the ability to move and look away. It was like a nasty quidditch collision one just couldn't glance away from.

Madame Hooch didn't know if it was sight of those two bodies molding together or if it was because she was seeing the side of those two men she knew every human had, but showed very few. Madame Hooch was ripped from her musings when a particularly loud groan echoed off the walls. She watched as Severus forcefully turned Harry around so he was facing the wall, water cascading between them, and his back to Severus.

"Are you sure you want this Harry? I could prepare you just-"

"No, I want this, it was our deal." Hooch watched as Severus placed a hand on Harry's chest, rubbing in an almost calming manner, while the right one moved down Harry's body, pinching, scratching and caressing, slowly disappearing behind the shower stall wall. Harry quickly began to pant harder, bracing himself against the wall with both hands as Severus began pumping slowly, but with a sharp thrust of his hips there was noticeable pain on Harry's face. His jaw clenched to keep himself quiet as his hand balled into fists against the stone wall.

"Shhh," Severus soothed his young lover, both hands moving on Harry's body.

"Just give me a second," Harry said quietly, pain laced his voice and his eyes were still shut.

"Have as long as you need," Severus murmured into Harry's ear, hands still working furiously. After several moments of only the sound of running water dispensing over the two men, Harry slowly began to move his hips.

"Okay, move." With practiced patience, that only an experienced lover had, Severus pulled his hips back and gently thrust back into Harry despite the winces.

"Are you alright?" Severus whispered quietly. Harry nodded, starting to gasp again, as he was rocked by the older wizard's thrusts. "Good," Severus growled before becoming rough again.

Severus bit down on the slippery flesh on the back of Harry's neck, causing the receiving wizard to inhale unexpectedly in surprise at the painful pleasure. Both pale hands were now behind the shower stall wall, his right still pumping, matching his quickly increasing thrusts, while his other seemed to be stilled, placed somewhere in the youth's body. Madame Hooch watched as Harry twisted his body in the most subtle way, but it was enough to warrant a reaction from Severus.

"Do that again, whelp, and I promise you, you'll be glad that you no longer have to ride that broom."

"Do you truly promise?"

"Imp!" Severus snarled, but it faded into a deep, throaty moan as Harry shifted his body again.

"Hold still," Severus ordered bringing a hand up and place it on Harry's back, roughly pushing him against the stone wall. "I don't want this to end too soon. . ."

With the moan the statement caused, Madame Hooch was finally able to pull herself away from the locker room and the erotic scene it held. She stumbled from the steamy, dimly lit room and into the warm, late summer day. Her heart was still beating fiercely and she could feel the heat in her cheeks. At the same time she tried to ignore the fluttering sensation behind her navel, in the pit of her stomach.

They were both adults, no harm was being done. And it was clear the both parties were willing; by the looks of it they even seemed like they were comfortable together from past, shared experiences. Those caresses weren't of the quick fling type.

Madame Hooch shook her head, clearing it. It did not matter. Sex was a part of life, both for pleasure and reproductive purposes. It was not business of hers what her colleague and ex-student did in their spare time. They hadn't seen her, so no harm was done. Only, now she had a problem, a problem that even women her age got on occasion. Slowly heading back to the castle, Madame Hooch found herself wishing she too had someone willing to please her after an unsatisfying go on a broom.

* * *

The morning after the final Qudditch match the Great Hall was decorated to promote the winning house and students, mostly the Gryffindors, were still celebrating. Every time one of the winning team members entered the Hall the Gryffindor table would burst into applause and cheers. Some of the other students from other houses also joined in, but it wasn't until Harry entered, with Ron and Hermione, did everyone cried out, even the semi-salty Slytherins. Harry smiled before he started to clapping, aiming his praise towards Ron. The ginger's face turned as red as his hair before he quickly duck into a free seat at the table. Madame Hooch watched Harry follow his friend from her seat at the Head Table. The flying instructor thought she saw the Quidditch all-star limping slightly, but she was unsure, for she was quickly brought out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar deep voice.

"Going to keep the cup on your mantle Minerva?" Severus asked his rival Head of House. The Scottish witch grinned at Snape.

"My rooms need a change I think. While the Quidditch cup does look lovely upon my mantle, I feel it would look better next to the House cup that rests on my bookshelf; keep them together you see, the way they reflect light off each other. . ."

"Hmm," the pale man hummed into his coffee cup before taking a sip and setting it back on the table. "I do remember a distinct twinkle." Severus's eye glittered oddly. It had been seven years since his rooms had seen either cup.

"But if you'll excuse me, I must ready my classroom from today's lessons." Severus gracefully pushed his chair back and stood up, pushing it back under the table before leaving. Madame Hooch went back to her breakfast, her eyes flashing towards the Gryffindor table. The fluttering feeling returned and she found herself blushing as Severus moved behind her. The flying instructor jumped slightly when a large hand settled on her shoulder.

"Oh and Hooch," a low, deep voice rumbled into her ear, "if you ever watch my partner and me have intercourse again, I'll make sure you'll no longer gain any more pleasure from your precious brooms."

Madame Hooch gaped after Severus as he stalked away from the table. She watched the man pass Harry, their eyes meeting for the briefest of moments. The emerald eyes flashed up to meet hers and Madame Hooch bowed her burning cheeks over her plate again as Harry Potter wondered what Severus could have said to the Quidditch referee to put such a look on her face.

A/N: I hope Madame Hooch didn't seem _too_ creepy. Review if you feel the need.


End file.
